Alexander Mark
Practical, smart and constantly always having a point, be it simple or not, Alexander Mark, more commonly known as Alex (to the point that everyone doesn't know his actual name is Alexander), is a son of Mars from Roman Mythology. As the eldest son without a legitimate fate, Alex is set to inherit all of Mars' myths. Not that he doesn't mind the pressure it comes with being one of the Roman Empire's future major-he likes the easy win of being top dog besides being second to the next Jupiter (but very well knows that said person sides as a Rebel)-and is already grateful for the fact that he has been born into such a prestigious position and has a generally good head-start in the rat race called life. He would most probably be a Royal but due to a very huge confusing mistake on behalf of another girl, he sides as a Roybel due to his struggling emotions for her. Character Personality woo a rework after a rework nani Interests and hobbies He likes playing video games, especially games about war and fighting or battles, but nothing too gory. He's also fine with playing normal or roleplaying games. He also likes mortal pop culture and lots of mortal stuff due to exposure with the Fairytales. He absolutely loves how two certain companies picture Ares, who is his father's Greek counterpart. He loves reading comics and watching movies, something that is very uncommon among the Mythos. Except for a few people. Abilities Being a son of Mars and Venus, it is no surprise that he inherited the following powers from both of his parents (in a minor scale): * Divine Magic: Alex, like all demigods, wield a certain powerful force that is tailored to heritage and his future myths. It is on a minor scale though. ** Semi-immortal Physiology: Alex is considered a demigod by his standards, even if he is the son of two deities. However, he does age at a slow pace and can eventually die of old age. *** Accelerated Healing Factor: Alex heals quickly from minor cuts, bruises and illnesses. More severe injuries might need some godly medicine from Apollo or ambrosia. *** Internal Time Manipulation: For some reason, he can control time (for his body), which is why he slows down his internal clock, just to live a long life (if he can't be immortal) like his godly cousins and relatives. It kinds of put some strain on him though. He is aware that one day, he will die. In more recent times, when he dates Becca, he actually accelerates his body clock so that he can match up with Becca in terms of age. (For example, he in his First Year at EAH was 14 immortal years old. After coming to terms with himself that he actually loved Becca, he accelerates his body clock to be 15. I know it's confusing lmao. But once he has accelerated his body clock, there's no turning back. If he grows old, he dies. Simple.) ** Enhanced Strength: Alex can lift heavy weights of up to 200 kg. It does come in handy if he's moving 'heavy' things. ** War Manipulation: Alex can manipulate the outcome of small fights and minor wars to his every whim. He doesn't care though, and even when he wants to use those powers, it doesn't always work out for him. You see, vice is not a thing to be controlled, and even if Alex is a future deity of war, he does not have very good control over the concept of 'war'. *** War Inducement: Alex has never really used it before, since it is almost uncontrollable. However, he has inadvertedly caused a few fights here and there...and somehow this ties in with what powers he inherited from Venus. *** Battlefield Adaptation: Alex, in whatever circumstances, can formulate a good plan whenever it comes to training sessions in Scythes and Swords. ** Combat Inducement: Apparently, not even Alex himself knew he could invoke combat skills in anybody or himself. He found out through a complete accident. He once kissed Becca and then for the next 24 hours she had enough karate skills to become a black belt. ** Weapon Manipulation: Alex can create, destroy, move weapons and more, just with a mere flick of his hands. If you count in the technical sense, he can move almost every single object in the world as literally anything that can be used for hitting is considered a weapon. However, it is mainly those objects that are made out of metal and are good for...wars and fights that usually respond to Alex's command. *** Flight Manipulation via Weapons: Like I said earlier, Alex can control weapons. Although he seems like he is flying naturally without any external influence...it's because of his arm guard. Hahaha. Or his golden plates. Skillset * Playing video games: I tell you, he's the champion Mythos gamer. Doesn't matter what game. Well maybe a handful he's been beaten at by Becca. * Riding horses: Growing up going to spellementary school in Mars's war chariot was fun for him. Of course, that war chariot was probably number three hundred thousand and something. He also likes to do horseback riding as well. Myths How they go: Main article: Mars How does Alex fit into it? Being the firstborn son of Mars who actually didn't have a major role ahead of him, Alex was chosen to be the next Mars in majority of his myths. Viewpoint on destiny Throughout his life, since the start of the Roman Empire, Alex has seen it all, felt it all, and done it all. He has watched kingdoms rise and fall (especially the Roman Empire), new countries spring up on the map, and even lived among humans. Though he was semi-immortal, he never really had a purpose in life. When the canon timeline came about, he had just turned 14, still without an aim in whatever he was supposed to do. He knew he had this power to change his body clock but just never bothered. Cupid was the last child of Mars and Venus to be honored and lifted up to as a deity. After that, Alex came and Mars and Venus decided to make the decision of giving him a 'normal' life, somewhat tailored to that of demigods. They let him do whatever he wanted, but did take the necessary steps to shape him into a suitable son, though they, unlike other deities, have always respected Alex's opinion on the way of life, though he suspects it depends on the child. They were more rational forces, unlike their Greek counterparts, Aphrodite and Ares, though Alex...still has to say about his parents' quirks (cough, Venus seducing other people and Mars and his...well...victories). When Mars told Alex that he was to inherit the former's myths, the latter was indifferent, albeit a bit excited and interested as he knew he finally had a purpose in his life, though he dislikes some parts, say, when he has to be caught with his own half-sister in a net by the next Vulcan and sometimes feel as if he is unsuitable to follow in his father's footsteps. Torn in two between the Royal and the Rebel alignments, he sides as a Roybel. Relationships Family Mars Alex has looked up to his father since forever. He thinks that he is extremely cool and always wants to hang out with him. It's called like father like son, except that Alex has no fighting skills. In general, they have a very good relationship and they always play video games against each other (ahahaha). He does not care about Alex rebelling and as a matter of fact, is very supportive of him. Venus Venus cares about her children a lot, Alex included. She cares and worries a lot about him. Though Venus is very...concerned about Alex, he knows that it is because she loves him as a mother and he returns the mutual feeling. Andronicus 'Andric' Mark TBA. We'll see. Friends Akira Raiden (tbc) Garnet Blackburn (tbc) Seth Bomani (tbc) Leonard Fotiá Complete nerds. Besides, Leonard is the opposite of Blaze (well he son of Hephaestus but okay can) so Alex is completely fine with that. Also, they nerd (geek?) out a lot together so yeah. And also I need to mention they both love love love video games and Story Trek. Need more for me to say? Torni Thorson They both love everything mortal. It's not that surprising they hit it off as fast friends when Alex saw that Torni was wearing a The Flash shirt on the first day of high school. I mean they could get lost in video games, movies, Wootube and comics... (but of course sometimes he doesn't get memes and Becca, who surprisingly knows loads about them, has to explain for him to get the gist of it) Also, both of them are ridiculously lazy. They prefer to sit on the couch and read comics rather than go outside. Couch potato buds. The Imperial Legionnaires He's okay with the Squad, and is quite friendly around them all. Enemies Generally, being a very peace-loving kid, Alex pretty much tries not to have enemies. Romance Excellent Charming wip Trivia * Alex was obviously named after Alexander the Great ''(yes i know that's Greek and Alex was supposed to be an Ares kid and all and i thought that this guy was Roman BUT i've got a great excuse: because you know how Mars conquers 'for peace ''wow omg', and the fact that Alexander the Great was like one of the best conquerors of that age and you still have to honor great heroes so basically Mars named Alex after one actually no thats not how it works he was based off my crush now everyone shut up ** his name is actually... *** the name itself has a lot of references to war *** it applies *** this is actually my first crush's name so face it *** there i said it *** lemme go be depressed now because i know i've scarred us *** i think he actually likes me back but thats a story for another day Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Males Category:Roman Mythology Category:CowMooMoo